Taken
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie mysteriously vanished when she was physically three years old. With no idea who she is she is adopted by a human father. 15 years later she is living a happy life with her dad. What will happen when the strange Cullens move to town? What will happen when she gets the most devastating news of her life? Will the Cullens be able to save her life? Will her memory ever return?
1. What's Wrong With Me?

**Chapter 1: What's Wrong With Me?**

**Nessie's POV**

I inhaled and then exhaled a large puff of smoke. I could taste the remaining tobacco in my mouth. I looked at the small box in my hand and realized that I was already halfway through this pack. The Marlboro man on the box seemed to be staring at me. This was already my fourth pack of the day.

I've been a smoker since I was six years old. Yes, you heard me correctly, I was six years old when I started smoking. My father adopted me when I was about three years old. I had been in some sort of accident or something and lost my memory. No one really does know what happened. Only that I was alone, without parents.

My adoptive father is the one that started me on smoking. I got curious when I saw him doing it and I asked him about it. His response? Give me a cigarette to smoke. I didn't know how it happened but suddenly I was hooked on them. My dad is really cool. He let's me smoke as long as I didn't tell anyone about my habits. We even bond when we smoke together. I've been smoking for about 12 years now.

It's always just been me and my dad. He raised me all on his own. He had a wife sometime before he adopted me, but then she died. So it was out of loneliness and sadness that he decided that he wanted to adopt a child. Then he found me. A lonely, lost little girl with no memory. We were perfect for each other. He treated me like a princess and I loved him for it. We loved each other immensely. We were as close as any father-daughter could be.

When I was done with the cigarettes I went back inside and started working on my homework. It was a Friday and next week was Spring break, but I had a lot of work to do and I wanted to get at least one or two assignments done today.

I'm 18 years old and I'm in my Senior year of high school. I've always been a straight A student and I'm a very athletic person. I'm on my school's swim team. There is nothing that I love more then being in the water. It's where I really feel alive. I've already applied to several colleges and I'm due to get my admission results any day now.

I was about halfway through my geometry homework when I suddenly got a really bad cough attack. It was just the latest in a series of major cough attacks lately. I have even started to cough up blood. Hell even breathing has become a lot more difficult for me lately.

My dog, a golden retriever by the name of Daisy, wondered into my room and walked up to me as if checking to see whether I was okay or not. She gave me this sad look as she nudged my chest.

"It's okay girl" I said as I pat her head. "I'm going to be okay" At least that is what I was hoping anyway. In addition to the breathing and coughing issues my throat has also been bothering me a lot lately. It hurts a lot. I've been taking over the counter pain relievers and it's helped a little. A few days ago I came to the decision that I should just go see a doctor to discover what the problem is and why I'm having these issues. I have always been a healthy person. My appointment is tonight.

I was startled when my phone rang. It was just my dad.

"Hi dad" I said the second that I answered.

"Hi Nessie. I got off of work early today so I thought that maybe you and I could go to lunch and then maybe go to the movies or something. Just the two of us?"

"Yeah dad that sounds great" I said enthusiastically. I really was a daddy's girl. I mean, I wasn't a spoiled brat, far from it actually, I just loved doing things with my dad. He was an amazing father and I really looked up to him.

"Okay. I'll be home in about 30 minutes to pick you up. I'll call you when I'm here" he said.

"Okay dad" I said before hanging up.

I put all of my homework and books back in my bag. I gathered up my purse, wallet, and my phone.

Those 30 minutes flew by. Soon my father was calling me and I was heading out the door. I gave my dad a hug and kiss as soon as I saw him.

"So how are you feeling today? Any better?" my dad asked, sounding very much like a concerned father.

"Pretty much the same. But I have my doctor's appointment tonight. Hopefully they can figure out what is wrong with me. I'm hoping they can tell me why I'm even having these issues in the first place. Just try not to worry" I said.

"Nessie I'm your father. It's my job to worry. Anyway so what have you been up to today?" he asked me.

"Not much. I slept in. Smoked a few packs. Read some books. Oh and I started on my homework" I said. "What about you?"

"Not much" he said. "There was hardly any work to do at the station so the chief decided to let me go early. That's why I'm here. They already have enough officers patrolling the area so. Yeah"

Did I mention that my dad was also a police officer? Well he is. A good one if I might add.

The rest of the day was pretty fun. Despite the coughing episodes I had anyway. As soon as we got back home I got another pack and started smoking again. This time my dad joined me with his own pack. After that I ate dinner and brushed my teeth as I prepared to leave for my doctor's appointment.

I left around 6:45. My appointment was at 7:30.

I was surprised by the amount of people that were in the waiting room when I got there. For some reason I didn't think that this many people would be here on a Friday night.

When I checked in I was informed that some other doctor was going to do my appointment today. The one I had originally had to leave early.

45 agonizingly long minutes later a nurse finally called my name. She did all of the usual things. Like weigh me, take my pressure and temperature, and asked me questions.

I played games on my phone while I waited for my doctor to show up. I looked up once I heard the door open. Jumped might be a more appropriate description actually.

I was momentarily stunned when I saw my doctor. Or is Greek god a more accurate description? He was inhumanely beautiful. Pale skin, gold eyes, blond hair. He also looked to be rather young. I'd have to say early 20s at least.

He also stared at me intensely. He looked sad, shocked, and like he was on the verge of having an emotional breakdown or something.

"Hi I'm Renesmee, but most people call me Nessie. Are you my-"

"Yes I'm your doctor" he quickly said. "I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle" he said as he extended his hand toward me and gave me a heartwarming smile.

I was surprised by how ice cold his hand was. It was freezing!

"So you are having issues with coughing and a painful throat right?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it' bad. I don't know why though" I explained.

"Well first I'm going to listen to your lungs and see if I can hear anything"

But right before he could do anything I had another really bad cough attack. I felt like I was going to cough up a lung. It was painful and horrible sounding, even to myself. When I looked at my hand I saw specks of blood again.

"Okay Nessie what I'm going to do is give you a breathing treatment right now and see if that helps. Then you will get x rays today. I don't like the fact that you're coughing up blood at all. How long has this been going on?"

"A few months. But it's only gotten this bad in the last month"

"A few months. And you're only coming in now?!"

"I was hoping it would just stop on it's own" I admitted.

Carlisle just shook his head in disapproval.

**Please Review**


	2. Sick

**Chapter 2: Sick**

**Carlisle's POV**

The last 15 years have been extremely hard and extremely painful for me and for my entire family.

My little Nessie, my one and only granddaughter had simply vanished without a trace. We looked and looked for her but we had no luck.

Edward and Bella have been nearly inconsolable these last 15 years. They wanted nothing more then to have their daughter safe and sound in their arms again. Their agony has only grown with the passing time.

Just thinking about my granddaughter made my heart ache. Other then her parents I was her favorite person. Only she and I, and maybe Edward, had known that though. I used to play with her, take her to all her favorite places, spoil her, teach her, and I would even hold her until she fell asleep (whenever we babysat her anyway)

I already thought I had perfect family. Then she came along and changed everything. Life was beyond perfect. Until the day she vanished.

We had almost given up hope. Then we crossed her scent in town a few days ago. Our hope was renewed. We quickly found a place to live and I quickly landed a job at the local hospital.. We had yet to actually find my granddaughter though. But we knew she was here. In the days that we've been here we've come across her scents numerous times.

"Dr. Cullen?" Lucy, one of the nurses said rather nervously.

When I looked up from my work her heart started beating faster. She was just like all the other nurses I have ever met. Sometimes I think vampire beauty is really a curse. Could they not see my wedding ring?

"What is it lucy?" I asked her.

"Well Dr. Garcia had to leave early and we need you to fill in for him today with his remaining patients. I hope you don't mind" she said.

"It's okay" I told her.

"Okay, well here are the files" she said as she handed them to leave. I started to look through them when she left.

The first name caught my attention.

"Renesmee" I whispered to myself. It couldn't be. Could it? Could this Renesmee be my granddaughter? Her appointment was the first on the list so I would find out soon enough.

Her paper stated that she has a really bad cough and a painful throat.

I got up and walked over to the room that she was waiting in. Before I even entered the room I knew that it was her. Her scent was very fresh. It was definitely her.

When I went inside I was stunned by what I saw. My granddaughter had matured into a beautiful young woman. She had retained her half vampire beauty. If anything she had actually gotten more beautiful. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes had not changed at all.

Then I noticed it. Her breathing. Her breathing sounded labored. No human would have detected it but I could hear it perfectly.

Something was definitely wrong with her lungs. Really wrong.

"Hi I'm Renesmee, but most people call me Nessie. Are you my-"

"Yes I'm your doctor" I quickly said. "I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle" I was saddened by the fact that she didn't appear to have any memory of me. Or her family.

"So you are having issues with coughing and a painful throat right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it' bad. I don't know why though" she said.

"Well first I'm going to listen to your lungs and see if I can hear anything" Not that I really needed to use a stethoscope to hear her lungs, but I did have appearances to keep up.

But before I could do anything she suddenly broke into a fit of really horrible sounding coughs. I could feel the fear building up inside of me. In all my 300 years of medical training and experience I have heard this type of cough many many times. I was 99.9% sure that she had a very serious and possibly deadly lung problem.

I could even smell the blood that she had coughed up.

"Okay Nessie what I'm going to do is give you a breathing treatment right now and see if that helps. Then you will get x rays today. I don't like the fact that you're coughing up blood at all. How long has this been going on?"

"A few months. But it's only gotten this bad in the last month"

"A few months. And you're only coming in now?!" I nearly shouted. How could she wait so long?!

"I was hoping it would just stop on it's own" I admitted.

I shook my head.

I ordered for both her lungs and also her throat to be x rayed because she had been complaining about a painful throat. I was afraid of what the results would be. I was beyond terrified.

I prescribed Nessie some medicine that I was sure would at least help her to alleviate the symptoms.

By the time that I finished up with the last patient just as Nessie was about to leave.

I don't know what possessed me to do it but I decided to secretly follow her. I watched as she got into her car.

I got into mine, which was conveniently parked close by, and I followed her. I easily kept up with her. She didn't notice me, which was a good thing.

I was confused by her decision to stop a liquor store at this time of the night. It was already 10pm. I secretly watched and listened from my car.

I watched her get very trivial things. Some soda, candy, donuts. I was about to just leave and head back to the hospital when I came across an item that would have killed me of a heart attack had it been hospital. Cigarettes.

I watched in absolute horror as she grabbed pack after pack of the wretched items.

"Whoa Nessie that is a lot of cigarettes you have there" the cashier told Nessie.

"Well my dad asked me to stop for some. Half of them are his and the other half are mine" I overheard Nessie. Thank god for vampire hearing.

"You know your dad is really cool letting you smoke since you were so young. I wish my parents would have been half as awesome"

"Yeah he is pretty cool that way. I don't know any parents that would give a six year old a cigarette just because she asked what they were. After 12 years it's finally legal for me to buy my own though"

In all my 300 plus years I had never felt so much anger at once. I have never come so close to losing control of myself as I was right then and there. For the first time in my life I actually considered killing someone. Nessie's so-called 'father'. He's lucky that he is nowhere near me right now. What kind of a person gives a little kid a cigarette?! What kind of a parent would give their own little kid a cigarette?!

I had to loosen my grip on the steering wheel as I had begun to unintentionally crush it in my anger. My granddaughter is sick and it's all his fault.

I got a phone call from the hospital telling me that the x rays were ready. I had requested that they be ready as soon as possible so that I can view them.

When I looked them over I felt despair. There were several tumors in her lungs. I could see the cancer in numerous spots on her lungs. Her lungs were also plagued with tar from the cigarettes. She was going to need knew lungs as soon as possible or she would die.

But that wasn't at all either. I looked at the x ray that had been done on her throat as well. There was cancer in there as well, completely unrelated to her lung cancer.

Lung and throat cancer. I was completely sure that both cancers were caused by her smoking habit. But by the looks of these x rays if something wasn't done immediately she might only have about six months left.

Six months.

It was only when my phone rang that I snapped out of my thoughts. It was Bella calling.

Then another heartbreaking thought occurred to me. How was I going to tell Bella and Edward that I had found their daughter but she only had approximately six months to live?

**Please Review**


	3. News

**Chapter 3: News**

**Nessie's POV**

I woke up the very next morning feeling completely refreshed. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I went to bed after coming home last night. Daisy was laying in my bed right next to me, still sound asleep. I did my best to avoid disturbing her as I got out of bed. I went to use the bathroom and take some of the medicine that Carlisle had prescribed for me last night.

I took a quick shower before going down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. By then Daisy was already awake and patiently awaiting her breakfast. As we were eating I started thinking about what to do today. All of my friends were out of town visiting their families for Easter in other parts of the country. My dad was back at work.

I settled on going to the park with Daisy for now. I got her Frisbee and tennis ball. Then I went and got myself a pack of cigarettes. When I turned 18 I didn't care so much about hiding my habits anymore since it was now completely legal for me to smoke. My dad was fine with it as long as I pretended that it was a habit that I had just recently picked up, rather then a habit I picked up 12 years ago.

Going to the park with my dog was something that I enjoyed immensely. Just the simple activity of playing a game of fetch with her made me extremely happy. I enjoyed being outdoors. I enjoyed the sunshine, the grass, the trees, and all the life that I seemed to notice more when I was outdoors, whether it be bunnies, squirrels, ducks, birds. You get it, right?

I got Daisy into my car and then we were off to the park. It was a cloudy kind of day so there weren't too many people out there. It was just perfect for the two of us. I was happy just to watch Daisy chase after the ball or Frisbee. She also seemed to be enjoying the game very much. Eventually the both of us got tired and decided to take a break for awhile.

I pulled out my pack of cigarettes and right away lit one up. Somehow, when I wasn't looking, Daisy grabbed the cigarette box and took off running with it.

"Daisy!" I screamed as I begun to chase after wasn't the first time that she had done this so I knew what she was about to do. I tried to catch up to her but it was hopeless, she was just too fast for me. She managed to climb up a pile of trash and dropped the pack of cigarettes in the dumpster, where I would have no hope of reaching them.

"Bad girl!" I scolded. Like I said, it wasn't the first time that she had done this. She had this tendency to take my packs of cigarettes and throw them usually in the trash, or down the gutter. Either way, I had no hope of ever getting them back.

Money down the trash right there.

Daisy just barked in response.

"Are you sure that dog is a bad dog?" A voice behind me asked and made me jump.

Once I restarted my heart I turned around and saw two extremely beautiful and pale teenagers there. Both with the same golden eyes that Carlisle had.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my, um, sister Bella. I also admire a dog that will take away a owner's pack of cigarettes" he said.

"Whatever" I said.

For some reason my response just seemed to really annoy the hell out of the both of them.

"anyway what are you doing here?" I asked, before they could get anymore upset then they already were.

"We just happened to be here the same time as you-"

"Renesmee" I answered for them. "My name is Renesmee but I usually just go by the nickname Nessie"

"Renesmee. Well that's a very beautiful name" Bella commented, her voice sounding very sad for some reason.

"Thank you" I said. "Yeah, it is very unique" I said.

I looked at my watch and realized that it was now the middle of the day. I was ready to go eat lunch now. Then maybe do something else on my own.

"Look, it was really nice meeting you all, but I have got to go now, but hopefully we will see each other around?"

"Yeah we will" Bella said. "We just moved here so we should be seeing a lot of each other"

"Okay bye" I said.

"Bye" they both said at the exact same time.

When I got home I noticed that the mailman had come by already. Immediately my heart skipped a few beats when I saw two large envelopes. They were either admission or rejection letters.

My heart nearly tripled in speed when I saw that they were from the two Ivy league schools that I had applied to; Yale and Princeton. Ever since I was young these two schools had been my dream schools. When I was applying for schools I wasn't even sure if I should apply to them though. I knew that getting into an Ivy league school would be extremely difficult and that my chances of actually getting into either one were very slim. But I decided to give it a try anyway.

I screamed when I opened them both and they were both acceptance letters. I didn't think that I was going to get into one let alone both of them! What are the chances of getting into more then one Ivy school?! And I got into two! I could not believe it! I could not wait to share the news.

My cellphone chose that moment to ring. The phone call was from the hospital, with my results of last nights x rays.

**So what do you all think? Also Jacob will be coming into the story very soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update again soon. In the mean time please review. **


	4. Diagnosis

**Chapter 4: Diagnosis**

**Nessie's POV**

I could not help but to smile, even as I answered the phone. Whatever problem they had found in my lungs probably wasn't that bad. Whatever the news was I was sure that it wasn't going to be bad enough to ruin the happiness that I felt. Accepted to Princeton and Yale. Who would have thought that something like that was possible? Certainly not me.

"Hello" I said still feeling a bit gleefully.

"Are you Renesmee Wolfe?" the woman, who I assumed to be a nurse, asked me.

"Yes, that's me" I said.

"Renesmee the results of your x rays are complete but Dr. Cullen wants to discuss this with you in person today if that's possible. What time works best for you? Oh and I almost forgot to mention, Dr. Cullen thinks it's best if someone else comes along with you" she said.

"Why?" I asked her. Now I was starting to worry a little more.

"I don't know ma'am. He just told me to tell you that" she said.

"Okay" I said slowly. "In that case 4pm works for me" my dad was usually home by that time and I was sure that he would be more then willing to accompany me.

"Okay, I'll let him know"

As soon as we hung up I called my dad and told him the news about my acceptance letters. I could hear him literally screaming for joy.

"I knew you could do it honey. I just knew it. You're smart, kind, and beautiful. If anyone could do it I knew that it would be you" he said.

I just smiled. "Well dad I have you to thank. You always pushed me to do my best. You always encouraged me to try harder. You do everything for me. You have always loved me and taken care of me. You really are the best father that I could ever ask for. You're the best" I told him.

"Thank you Nessie and you really are the best daughter that I could ever ask for. Raising you has been a blessing"

"Aw thank you dad" I said to him. "Hey can I ask you something? I've been called to go back to the hospital later so they can give me my results but apparently the doctor thinks it's better if I have someone go with me. I don't know why though. So can you go with me?"

"Of course Nessie" dad stated. "What time is it?"

"4pm" I said.

"Okay, I'll be home by then"

With that we both hung up the phone. I laid down on my bed and started watching TV. I got another really bad cough attack. These cough attacks are starting to get more frequent. I hated it. I couldn't wait to find out what was wrong with me so that I could get cured though.

Around 3pm I heard my dad pull into the garage. I hugged him happily as soon as he walked in the door. It seemed that he couldn't stop smiling either.

"Alright I guess we should get going already so we're not stuck in traffic" he said.

"Really dad? You're not even going to change?" I asked him, eyeing his police uniform.

"No. I'll stay like this. I just won't bring my gun" he said.

"Okay" I replied.

It turned out to be a good thing that we left as early as we did. There was an accident, so with the ensuing traffic we were just barely able to make it on time.

About five minutes after I had checked in my name was called. I got up and walked down the hallway, my dad quickly following me.

I was honestly surprised to see that Carlisle was already waiting for me.

"Hi Nessie. Who is this man?" Carlisle asked me.

"This is my father" I said proudly.

"Oh you're her father?" Carlisle suddenly sounded very upset for some reason. "And you're a cop I'm assuming?"

"Yes I am sir. My name is Anthony by the way. It's nice to meet you" my dad held out his hand out toward Carlisle which Carlisle shook rather reluctantly.

"I'm sure that you're very well aware of the laws then?" Carlisle said.

"Oh he is" I said for my dad. "He's the best cop on the force. He's even gotten medals and awards" I said. "Best dad and best cop" I added with a smile.

I didn't understand why Carlisle looked angry but he did. I decided not to ask.

"Nessie there is something that I have to tell you" Carlisle said two minutes later. "It's about your x rays"

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, but afraid to know the answer.

"Nessie you have lung and throat cancer. Your illness is advancing quickly. You only have about six months left"

Then I fainted

**Please Review**


	5. Carlisle's Rage

**Chapter 5: Carlisle's Rage**

**Carlisle's POV**

Giving Nessie the devastating news about her illness is the hardest thing that I have done in all of my years. Well second, telling Edward and Bella had been the hardest. There was nothing that I wanted more to make her healthy again. I had just gotten my beloved granddaughter back. I couldn't lose her. We could not lose her. She is our precious Nessie. We just couldn't lose her. I had to save her.

She hadn't taken the news well either. She fainted as soon as I gave her the diagnosis. I tried to get her blood pressure back to normal so that she would wake up.

"Dr. Cullen when is she going to wake up?" Nessie's so-called father asked.

As soon as I was reminded that he was there I felt a growl beginning to form in my chest. The anger in me flared hotter then the blazes of the sun itself and it took all of my strength to _not _kill the man on the spot. I nearly lost it when Nessie called him _best dad _and the way she admired him so much.

"She will wake up soon" I said.

"So my daughter has-I mean- she is sick?" I could hear his voice breaking but I could care less. As far as I was concerned it was his fault that his daughter was sick. What kind of a father gives a six-year-old a cigarette and lets her smoke?! It was maddening!

"Yes" I said. "Unfortunately it is true that she is sick. However, if we start intensive treatment right now she will have a chance to recover"

"What do you mean intensive treatment?" I hadn't realized that Nessie was awake. Having recovered from her fainting spell.

"So I really am sick?" she asked me, tears in her eyes. Oh how much I wished that I could hug her and tell her that everything would be okay. I just wanted to comfort her but I could not because I was a complete stranger to her.

"Unfortunately it's true Nessie. You are really sick" she burst out into tears.

Her dad made his way over to her and hugged her.

"Daddy" she said as she hugged him back. All I could do was sit back and watch them.

Hearing her call him _Daddy _sickened me. A man such as her father did not deserve that title. He didn't even deserve to be her father. No father would have ever done what he did.

"Is there anyway to beat this? To live?" Nessie asked me, sounding a little better now.

"There might be" I said to her. "As I was about to say you need intensive treatment. Chemotherapy needs to start right away. You will need to have operations done on your lungs. You will possibly need a lung replacement as well. We will just have to see how treatment goes"

"So there is still hope?" Nessie asked.

"Yes Nessie there is still hope" I said.

"Oh thank god" she said.

"Nessie there is one more thing that I have to tell you" I had to bring up her smoking habit. It was imperative that she quit now if she wanted to live.

"Which is?"

"You need to stop smoking" I simply said in a serious tone of voice. Both her and her father looked shocked.

"How did you-"

"In the x-rays I saw what is called tar on your lungs. Tar only comes from smoking cigarettes. I could see the damage that smoking has done to your lungs. Smoking is the cause of both of your cancers. Nessie how long have you been smoking?"

"Wait, smoking caused my cancer? I always thought that was some sort of myth" she said.

"Nessie I can assure you that it is not a myth. Smoking can, and in your case _has, _led to lung and throat cancer. Now please answer the question. How long have you been smoking?"

"Um, well, a few years"

I sighed. I suppose that it is the best answer that I am going to get out of her. I wasn't going to get her to tell me the truth. She wanted to protect her father.

"This is the first time I'm hearing about this. I never even knew my daughter smoked" her father said to me.

I was filled from head to toe with nothing but pure rage. I have never ever come this close to killing a human in all my years. It took every ounce of self restraint to avoid revealing my vampiric nature right now. I had never felt so much anger before. He gave her a cigarette to her when she was six and has let her smoke ever since. Now he has the nerve to lie to me!

If only I could get proof of what he had done. I would have had him arrested today if I had the proof. He needed to be punished for what he did. I didn't care if he was a good father in all other aspects. Nessie clearly loved him so maybe he was a good father in a lot of ways. But the fact that he got his six-year-old daughter,** MY **granddaughter, addicted to cigarettes canceled everything out.

"Well sir I can assure you that she has been smoking and for quite some time now. I'm afraid that if she does not stop now her treatment will be inaffective. She has to stop. Her life depends on it"

"Alright Carlisle" Nessie said. "I will. If that is what I have to do to live I will do it. I am going to fight as long and as hard as I possibly can"

"and I will help you fight Nessie. I can promise you that"

I vowed right then and there that I was going to do whatever it took to save my granddaughter.

**Please Review**


	6. Pain

**Chapter 6: Pain**

**Bella's POV**

Pain was the only thing that I could register. Not the physical kind of pain. But the emotional kind of pain. All I could think about was my daughter. It had taken so many years for us to find her again. But then we find her only to find out that she is sick and dying. I wished more then anything that I could cry and let the tears run free.

All of these years there was a huge emptiness inside of me. An emptiness that only my daughter could fill. Only when I found her would I ever feel complete and whole again. Now that I have found her I feel a mixture of both happiness and sadness. I had finally found my daughter, but now I might lose her again. It was too much to bare.

I also wished more then anything that I could be there for my daughter when Carlisle gives her the devastating news. I want to be there for her. To hug her. To comfort her. To let her know that everything is going to be I could not do that because she didn't even remember me.

All I wanted to do was cry.

I heard the door open and then close carefully. I knew right away that it was Edward. Only he and I entered our room. I felt his arms make their way around my body in a tight, comforting embrace. Sometimes I swore that Edward had a sixth sense that told him when I was upset or when there was something bothering me.

"It'll be okay Bella. It will be okay" I knew that he was just trying to reassure me. There was no way that he could no that for sure. No one could no that for sure. Not even Alice could know that for sure.

"How can we know that for sure though? Carlisle says that she is dying. Dying! She only has six months left" I muttered that last part.

"Well Carlisle is going to do everything that he can to make sure that she lives. I'm confident that if anyone can help her right now it's him. He loves her just as much as we do and he wants to see her healthy again"

"Yeah, you are right. If anyone can do it it is him. All we can do is hope that everything turns out okay in the end" I sighed. It hurt me a lot that I couldn't help my daughter that I couldn't somehow end the disease for her. If I could I would gladly trade places with her and be the sick one and not her.

"Anyway, Jacob is almost here. He's only a few miles away now. He doesn't know anything yet"

Jacob. I had completely forgotten that I had called him almost as soon as we were sure that we had found Nessie. He has been going insane looking for her all these years. How was he going to take the news that his imprint was dying of cancer?

"How are we going to tell him?" I had to admit that I was sort of scared of how Jacob was going to react when he found out that Nessie was sick. But he needed to know the truth as well.

"I don't know" Edward admitted, he looked kind of scared himself. "I just hope that he remains calm, but knowing Jacob that probably won't happen"

My best friend did have a tendency to overreact at times so I could only imagine how he would react to this.

A little while later we heard someone at the door. This person had a heartbeat so I knew right away that it was Jacob.

"Hey Bells" he said when I opened the door. He definitely appeared to be very happy.

"Hi Jacob" we hugged briefly before letting go of each other. Even after all of these years our friendship had not faded in the least. Seeing him again made me happy. Even in my darkest hour he was still my personal sun.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked me. "You look kinda...I don't know...sad? I mean shouldn't you be happy that we found Nessie? I know I am. Speaking of her where is she?"

I didn't quite know how to answer his question because I knew exactly where she was. She was with Carlisle. Carlisle was giving her the news right now.

"We don't know Jacob. She is probably at home or with friends" Edward could lie so easily. How I envied his ability to lie.

I think that Jacob knew that something was up but he didn't ask about it.

We were all more then perfectly happy to put off that conversation at least for a few more hours.

We knew that something was wrong the moment that Carlisle got home. He actually slammed his car door shut. One thing was for certain...he was angry. The words Carlisle and angry didn't even sound right when combined into a sentence. Carlisle never got angry about anything!

"He's really angry" Jasper said. Surely he was feeling Carlisle's emotions at full blast.

"Why?" Jacob asked. Yeah why? That's the question that I wanted the answer to myself. Why?

"Oh you will find out soon" Edward said.

When Carlisle walked through the door he looked absolutely furious. Everyone was gathered around wondering what on Earth happened that made Carlisle so angry.

"Carlisle, honey, what's wrong?" Esme was the one brave enough to ask.

"Nessie's father that's what!"

"What about him?" I asked.

"It's all his fault that Nessie is dying that's what"

"Wait, what do you mean that Nessie is dying?! And what do you meant that it is all her father's fault?!" Jacob shouted.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath, before starting my explanation. "Jacob we just found out that Nessie has lung and throat cancer" I said, my voice feeling very shaky.

"What?" Jacob had a blank look on his face as if he could not quite comprehend what I was saying to him.

"She's dying. Carlisle says that she only has six months to live" Edward said. He sounded like he was also having trouble saying those words as well.

"Why?" Jacob asked, sounding like he was about to cry.

"It's because her father gave her a cigarette when she was only six years old and she has been addicted to them ever since. He let her smoke since she was six! Then he had the nerve to lie to me right now and tell me that he had no idea that she was smoking!" Carlisle had started to shout by the end of his rant.

Jacob was shaking extremely hard now.

"So Nessie has cancer and it is all her father's fault?!" Jacob shouted, barely able to control his own anger.

"Yes" Carlisle confirmed.

"Who the hell gives a six-year-old a cigarette?!" Jacob shouted, he was infuriated himself.

I too was extremely angry at Nessie's father! What kind of a father lets a little girl smoke?! What kind of a father would give a little kid a cigarette?! My daughter was dying now because of what he's done! What I also don't understand is why Nessie never realized on her own that cigarettes were bad. Didn't she learn that in school or in a health class? But mostly I blamed her father for ever introducing her to that horrible, nasty habit in the first place.

Then Jacob exploded into a wolf and destroyed several nearby furniture in the house.

From the way that Jacob continued to growl and I knew that he was furious. For Jacob to lose control like that you know that he had to be furious because Jacob never loses it to begin with.

Then suddenly he took off running from the house through the door, which was still open.

"Where is he going?" I asked Edward.

"To find Nessie's father right now. He wants to kill him with his own teeth and claws. Those were his thoughts"

**Please Review**


	7. The Wolf

**Chapter 7: The Wolf**

**Nessie's POV**

I left Carlisle's office wanting to cry so badly. I had cancer. Cancer of all things. Terminal cancer. I had only six months to live. Cancer caused by smoking habit...according to Carlisle anyway. I tried not to cry. I didn't want to die. I wanted to live. I was scared. Terrified even. I had never been so terrified in all of my life.

My dad didn't say anything the whole way back. However, I could tell that he also wanted to cry. He loved me and I loved him. We were all that each other had. We were the only family that we had.

By the time that we had gotten home he still had not said anything. As for me? Well I proceeded to go to my room. I threw myself on my bed and just cried. Crying was all that I could do at that point. Just cry and let out all of the emotions that I was feeling. The fear, the sadness, and even the anger. Yes, I was angry. Why did this have to happen to me?

Daisy jumped on the bed and curled up her body right next to mine. She licked my face in an attempt to cheer me up. My dog always had a way of making me feel better when I was sad. It seemed as if she could sense that something was bothering me. She nudged my chest with her nose and started whimpering. It sounded like she was crying. I wonder if she knew that I was sick? They say that dogs can sense these things. Maybe she's known it for a long time now.

I rubbed her head and scratched her behind the ears. That was her favorite spot to be scratched. It made me feel a little better to. At least for the time being anyway. I wrapped my arms around her body and just hugged her.

For a long time we remained that way. I just laid there and I would start crying. Then she would comfort me. She truly was an amazing animal. I had only had her for three years. She was a birthday present from my dad when I was 13. But in those short three years we had formed a bond that was impossible to break.

I jumped when I heard my dad knock on the door.

I wiped away my tears before telling him to come in. He stood there looking absolutely heartbroken and devastated. He walked over to me slowly and hugged me tightly.

"Nessie how are you feeling? Are you okay?" he choked out.

"I don't know dad. I guess I'm fine. As fine as can be expected anyway" I told him.

"Nessie, I have to go for a little while. Will you be okay on your own for now? I won't be gone long"

"Yeah, I'll be fine dad. Don't worry about me" Truthfully I did not want my father to worry about me, but I knew that it was a useless hope. My dad worried about me a lot. There was no way to stop him from worrying, especially after receiving the news that we received today.

"Okay Nessie, I'll be back soon" he said before leaving my room. I swear that I could actually hear my father crying from down the hallway.

"What am I going to do Daisy?" I wondered aloud. She just looked at me and cocked her head slightly to the side; which she often did when I spoke to her.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to die"

She barked me.

I got up and found my college admission letters that I had left on my desk earlier. Princeton and Yale. Suddenly I was filled with determination and the will to fight and live. I was not going to give up on the possibility of having the kind of future that I always wanted to have. I was not ready to give up on my future. I was never going to be ready. I was going to do whatever it took to get better again.

When I put the letters back in my desk I saw a pack of cigarettes. I took them out and for once in my life I didn't feel the urge to smoke them. No. Instead I went and searched my whole room for every single pack that I still had left and gathered them all up. I had a lot of packs, more then what I had thought.

I couldn't believe what I was doing as I carried them all to the trash bins. Daisy was following me and wagging her tail happily. When I dropped a pack she picked it up and carried to the trash bin herself and was able to get in bin all on her own. I threw the rest of mine in there as well.

I really could not believe that I had done that. I actually threw away all of my cigarettes. I knew that if I wanted to have a chance at living I would have to give up my addiction. Carlisle had said that it was imperative, and even though up until a few hours ago I had thought that cigarettes causing cancer was nothing but a myth, I believed Carlisle. There was just something about him that made me believe that he was telling the truth.

I walked back to the house only to realize that I had so stupidly locked myself out and with no phone either.

I sighed. I really wanted to beat myself up right now. How could I have locked myself out?!

"Oh well Daisy looks like we're both stuck out here"

She didn't appear to be the slightest bit upset at all. I sat down on our front porch and she put her head in my lap.

After we had been sitting on the porch for awhile I saw a large shape looking in the distance and it kept getting closer and closer.

Daisy got up and stood in front of me protectively.

At first I thought it was a bear. It's reddish-brown fur and large body gave it the appearance of a grizzly bear but upon closer examination I realized that it was a wolf. A freakishly large wolf.

My heart started to pound harder and harder but I remained rooted to the spot. The animal looked angry but I still remained rooted to the spot.

The animal stopped several feet away from me. As soon as he saw me he stopped baring his teeth and growling.

Then I did what no sane person would do. I approached the magnificent animal.

He looked at me in confusion. Probably wondering why a human would approach him.

I reached my hand out toward him and he walked over toward me. As soon as he was close enough I touched him. I ran my hand through his thick fur and rubbed his furry head.

He rubbed his head against my body and that made me smile. I scratched him behind the ears like I did with Daisy. Then I kissed his snout.

He stared at me. His brown eyes roamed over my body from head to toe. He looked at me in confusion. His eyes seemed to hold a certain intelligence behind them.

"You're probably wondering why I'm not afraid of you, right?" Was it just me or did he nod his head _yes_?

"Well Iet's just say that I'm not exactly normal. My dad says I have no sense of self preservation and he's probably right. I love large animals. When I was 8 I snuck into a lion enclosure at a zoo. I actually got close enough to pet the lions before anyone noticed I was in there. Then when I was 10 I snuck into a polar bear exhibit and got close enough to pet one. Then when I was 11 I snuck into a rhinoceros zoo exhibit and-"

I didn't even finish my story. The way the wolf glared at me angrily, growled and shook his head kind of scared me. I had the strangest feeling that he perfectly understood everything I just said.

**Please Review**


	8. Meeting

**Chapter 8: Meeting**

**Nessie's POV**

My encounter with the wolf earlier was enough to lift my spirits. Though clearly he didn't like my stories about my encounters with large animals.

He gave me a warm sloppy lick across the face right before departing. It was a little gross but it made me smile nonetheless.

My dad returned a little while later. I scared the crap out of him because he hadn't been expecting to see me there.

"Nessie what are you doing out here?" he asked when he recovered.

"I locked myself out and I didn't have a phone with me so I had to wait for you. What do you have there?" I had just noticed the bag that was in his arms.

"I had to do some quick shopping, nothing much" he told me. It didn't seem like he was going to tell me anything."Anyway how are you doing? Are you feeling okay?"

"As okay as can be expected I guess" I said.

I followed dad inside the house with Daisy on my heels. The rest of the evening went by quietly. I mainly stayed in my room. I was too depressed and upset to do much.

I had a few cough attacks so I used the breathing machine that Carlisle had recommended I use. It did help quite a bit actually.

I wasn't going to give up though. I was going to fight my cancer as hard and long as I could. I was going to win. I was determined to win.

I went to bed that a little earlier then usual that night; exhausted from the day's events.

I fell asleep quickly and before I knew it I was waking up again to the bright daylight morning. I yawned and stretched my cramped muscles.

My dad was already gone by the time I went down there. I was halfway through making breakfast when I heard the door open and him walk inside.

"Dad where were you?" I asked him.

"Oh Nessie you're awake. I was just outside-"

"You weren't smoking were you dad?" I questioned.

"Yes, I was" he admitted.

"Dad I've decided to quit smoking and I think that you should quit smoking too" I loved my father and I didn't want him to end up sick to.

"Nessie my father and grandfather smoked their whole lives and nothing ever happened to them-"

"Well maybe you have all just been incredibly lucky then. Dad, do it for me at least. I love you and I don't want to see you sick either"

"I don't know Nessie-"

"Please dad" I begged. I usually didn't resort to begging but in this case I was willing to beg.

"Okay, okay fine"

"Thank you dad" I said with a smile.

"Anyway I've got to go to work for a few hours. Unless you want me to stay here with-"

"No dad it's okay. Go. I'll be fine. I'll do something to keep my mind busy. I don't know what yet but I will keep myself busy"

"Okay sweetheart but call me if you need anything" He gave me a quick hug and kiss before leaving.

I washed my dishes and then decided to go through my father's things. I knew where he kept all of his stashes of cigarette packs. I was going to make it as easy as I could for him to quit as well. Besides that I think it will make it easier for me to resist the temptation of smoking if there were no packs in the house. I went and threw them all in the trash bins along with the rest of mine.

Then afterward I decided to go to the beach. I wasn't going to go swimming or playing in the water. I was not in the mood for that. I put Daisy in the back of my car and we left.

The beach was relatively crowded when we got there.

I found a spot on the beach just to lay down. I just watched other people to see what they were doing. I was perfectly happy just to lay there.

"Excuse me miss?" I jumped with a start. My heart started beating even faster when I saw the guy that was standing right behind me. He was very tall, muscular, tanned and had abs, very very beautiful abs. Handsome, gorgeous, and hot were complete understatements when it came to describing this guy's physical appearance.

"Excuse me miss I'm sorry. I couldn't help but notice you. You're very beautiful. I just had to come talk to you if that's okay?"

I was sure that I had to get my hearing checked now. This specimen of a man thinks that I'm beautiful? God he even his voice is sexy.

"Um, yeah, sure, okay" my voice was a little bit shaky with the nerves.

"Anyway I'm Jacob and just what might your name be?"

"Renesmee but usually people just call me Nessie"

"Well your name is just as beautiful as you are" Then he reached over to me and pushed away a strand of hair that had gotten in my face. His fingers were really really warm for some reason, yet it was oddly soothing and comforting.

I couldn't even form a single coherent thought after that. Jacob had me completely dazzled and unable to form a single thought that made any kind of sense.

"Nessie would you like to get something to eat with me?" He looked and sounded hopeful.

As for me? I was even more taken aback by his offer. Actually I was taken aback by this whole situation that I was in. I certainly did not expect to see meet a hot guy let alone go out to lunch with one.

"Okay" I barely managed to say when I undid the knot that had formed in my throat.

"Okay we just get something to eat here on the beach if you'd like?"

"Yes, I would like that"

When he took my hand my heart started beating even faster which I didn't think was possible. I was just happy that no one but me knew that my heart was misbehaving. If he knew the reaction he caused me to have I would probably die of embarrassment.

"So Renesmee why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

"Um" I wracked my brains to come up with something about me that would actually sound interesting. "What do you want to know?" I questioned.

"Everything. Favorite hobbies. Favorite sports. School subjects you like or hate. Favorite animal. Anything" he said.

"Well I love swimming. I'm on my school's swimming team-" I stopped short when I realized something. Would I even be allowed to continue with my swimming competitions now that I knew I had cancer? Would Carlisle even recommend that I continue? Or would he think that I should stop?

"Nessie are you okay?" Jacob asked me.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine" I quickly said. "Anyway I also love reading. I enjoy all school subjects except for math. I hate math. As for animals? Well I don't really have a favorite. I love all animals especially really large ones"

"What about your family? Can you tell me about your family?" he questioned.

"Well it's just my dad and I. He adopted me when I was three years old. It's always just been us two. Other then that I really don't have any other family. Well, I do, but they live all over the country so we don't see them very often. Maybe once or twice a year and that's it" I explained. "Anyway why don't you tell me more about you?"

"I'm not that interesting" he said.

"Well I'm not that interesting either yet you still wanted to know about me so I want to know about you"

"What? You're very interesting!"

"and I bet you are too!" I challenged.

He just laughed at me. I began to feel more at ease with as we talked and got something to eat. We found a burger place that was close to the beach. Within walking distance actually. It was also a place that allowed dogs so it was perfect for us and Daisy.

"So Nessie you really do love animals don't you?" he commented when he noticed how bonded Daisy and I were with each other.

"Yeah we are. That's why I used to love going to the Zoo and SeaWorld but I'm not allowed anywhere near large animals since the incident at the circus when I was 12. I snuck backstage where the elephants were. I grabbed onto a tusk and it the elephant got on it's hind legs and lifted me with it-"

"What?!" Jacob shouted. "First lions, then polar bears, then a rhino, and now an elephant!"

"Wait a second! How do you know about the lions, polar bears, and rhino? I never told you that"

Jacob went silent.

**Please Review**


	9. Jacob

**Chapter 9: Jacob**

**Nessie's POV**

I waited for silently for Jacob's explanation of how he knew about my encounters with the lions, polar bears, and rhinos. How could he have possibly known about that? I had never told him anything. Of course there was also a few other incidents with large animals that I had never told anyone about.

"Well Jacob?" I questioned when he didn't answer my question.

"Just a lucky guess" Jacob said.

I wasn't stupid enough to believe that. That was way more then simply a 'lucky guess'. He seemed like he knew for sure.

"Jacob I'm not stupid. That was not just a 'lucky guess'. You knew and I want to know how you knew. Tell me" I said.

"Nessie, I'm telling you...Please let's just forget about it, okay?" Jacob sounded like he was begging now which was really funny to me.

"Okay, okay fine" I said. _But that doesn't mean that I won't forget about this incident _I added that last part in my head.

"Nessie, do you want to go somewhere else when we're done here? I don't know about you but I'm having too much fun for us to just part ways too soon.

"You know what?" I said just to keep him in suspension. "So am I" I added to his relief. Despite my circumstances of being sick I was having fun. I know that it might seem impossible that I could have fun so soon after finding out that I'm sick with cancer and that there was a good chance I was going to die, but I didn't care. It was a distraction, a momentary distraction at least. I was sure that I would be overwhelmed with emotions again later on, but for now, Jacob was helping me even though he didn't know it.

"Nessie are you okay? You look kind of upset about something"

"I'm fine" I hoped that my lie sounded convincing enough. I didn't want to have to explain anything to him.

"Okay Ness, ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yes" I said.

My heart skipped several beats when he grabbed my hand. I was sure that I blushed redder then an apple. Then when Jacob smiled at me he made me blush even more which I didn't even think was possible at that point. My whole face must have resembled the devil's skin by now. It was really, really embarrassing.

"So what do you want to do Nessie?" he asked me.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I asked him back.

"Why don't we just go take a walk down the beach?" Jacob asked me.

"Okay" I said.

I followed him out the door as quickly as I could. I had to ask him to slow down. As it is my lungs were on fire from walking so fast to try to keep up with him.

"So Nessie why don't you finish that elephant story of yours?" Jacob suggested.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure if I want to know, but I feel like I have to know"

"Okay" I said, not sure what he meant by that comment.

"Well nothing really happened. It reared up on it's hind legs but as soon as I was able to do so safely I let go of his tusk. See nothing to worry about"

"Nothing to worry about... " Jacob just shook his head.

I spotted a man selling ice cream on the beach. I went and bought Jacob and myself one.

As I was walking back to him I slipped on something I didn't see and well everything that happened after that was a disaster. The ice creams ended up all over him. I scraped my knee but Jacob caught me in time before my face could hit the floor to.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I'm such a huge klutz! I didn't mean to-"

"Nessie it's okay! It's okay. It doesn't matter. Are you okay?" he asked. His voice full of concern.

"I'm fine except my knee hurts" I said.

"Do you have a band aid?" he asked me.

"Actually yes and I have one of those cut disinfectant things" I got both items out of my purse.

"Here give them to me" he said.

"Why?" I asked without thinking.

"Because I want to take care of you if you'll let me"

I was too stunned to say anything back to him. So I just gave him the items.

He cleaned the cut ever so gently then put the ointment and the band aid on. It was sweet.

"Thank you Jacob" I said when he was done.

"No need to thank me" he said. "Now I will go buy replacement ice creams" he added with a smile.

He returned a few minutes later with two cones. I smiled when he gave me one.

We walked a little bit more. We continued talking. Then we decided to go on a quick boat tour. Actually it was a whale watching tour.

"Nessie are you having fun?" Jacob suddenly asked me out of the blue.

"Of course! Why? You're not?"

"No! No it's not that! I'm having fun with you! I just want to make sure that you're having fun and enjoying yourself!"

"Of course I am. I know that we just met and all but I already like you and I'm having fun with you. I hope that we can do it again"

"I hope so to Nessie" he said.

When I saw some killer whales in the far off distance I leaned a little closer over the edge to get a better look at them.

"Nessie will you please be careful!" Jacob shouted a little frantically.

"About what?" I question him.

"You're going to fall" he said desperately.

"Jacob relax will you I will be fine" I said as I leaned a little bit more.

Then Jacob went and stood right next to me. "At least if you start to fall I will be right next to you to catch you"

I just ignored his comment and enjoyed the close physical proximity that I had to him. Then he grabbed my hand again.

"You know what this reminds me of? Another incident that I had when I was 10 and a half years old. My dad in I went to Orlando, Florida for a Summer vacation. Well we went to SeaWorld. There was this one killer whale there, his name was Tilikum. Largest killer whale in captivity. Well, I managed to sneak into his tank without anyone noticing. I'm really good at sneaking past people and security. I got in the tank and when I grabbed onto his fin, well let's just say that he took me for a little swim-"

"Nessie I'm beginning to wonder how it is that you survived this long" Jacob said, clear disapproval in his voice.

"Will you relax! Nothing happened! I mean, he didn't pull me under the water or anything" my heart started beating faster because that last part was a lie. He actually did take me under the water but then he brought me back up again a few seconds later and I was rescued by some workers at SeaWorld. I could only hope that Jacob couldn't tell that I was lying. He would have a heart attack. I don't understand why he cares about my past so much. I mean we're basically strangers.

"Nessie how is it that you managed to sneak away from your dad so many times to do things that are extremely dangerous?" Jacob asked me.

"Oh that's easy. You see my dad is a smoker. So he would go to the designated smoking areas and that's when I would make my escape"

I swear Jacob looked like he was ready to explode now.

**Please Review**


	10. Angry

**Chapter 10: Angry**

**Jacob's POV**

I could feel the wolf in me begging to be let out. How I managed to hold it in this long is beyond me. No matter how angry I was I could not phase right now. I never thought that it was possible to be so angry at a person that I never met.

Just to think of all the times that Nessie put herself in danger scared me. The idea of my imprint being in danger and not being around to protect her, even if it was from her own stupidity, really really scared me to death. If her 'father' would have just paid more attention to her then his damned cigarettes!

Breathe. Breathe. Relax. I repeated this over and over to myself to keep myself from exploding.

"Jacob are you okay?" Nessie asked me.

If anything I had to keep myself calm for her. The important thing is that she was fine. She survived all of these encounters. I really meant it when I said that I was beginning to wonder how she survived this long.

"Jacob?" Nessie said when I didn't answer.

"I'm okay" I said. Which was a complete and total lie. I had never been further from 'okay'. I listened to her heartbeat and her breathing to calm myself down. Her breathing sounded irregular, a side affect of her cancer. Her cancer. That was another thought that both angered and saddened me. My imprint. My Nessie. Sick with cancer. Why did she have to smoke? Why? Didn't she ever learn how bad it was for you? I guess she never did.

I looked at Nessie and I mean really looked at her. She had definitely not lost the half vampire beauty that she was born with. In fact, her beauty had only grown as she did. She wasn't that adorable little girl that I used to play with. She was a full grown woman now. She was beautiful. The most beautiful woman that I had ever met. The smoking clearly had no affect on her outer physical body. She showed no signs of yellow teeth or aged skin as was common in many smokers.

But it wasn't just her outer beauty that drew me to her. It was her personality. She fascinated me. She was beautiful on the inside and out.

When I looked at her I wanted to take her into my arms and kiss her but I couldn't do that because I was still a stranger to her. Besides Edward would kill me the second that he read my mind.

"Jacob what are you thinking about?" Nessie asked me.

"Oh nothing in particular" I lied.

"Really? Because you look deep in thought"

Damned it! I wasn't that obvious was I? Apparently I was.

I had to think of something fast.

"Well it's just that I'm hoping you'll go on another date with me. Soon" Good one! I thought to myself. Truth be told is that I did want to go on a second date with her.

"Jake I'd love that" she said excitedly. That just made me smile even more.

Then I caught the scent of it. A bit of wind passed us by and blew her scent in my direction. I could smell the sickness. The cancer. It was just a sad and painful reminder that she wasn't healthy. I didn't know what I would do without her. The only thing that kept me going all these years is the knowledge that she was out there somewhere in the world. Alive. I knew that she was alive because I could feel it in my heart. I would have sensed it if she was dead.

I only paid attention to her the whole time that we were whale watching.

As soon as the tour was done we got off the boat and started walking. I put my arm around her and she was okay with it. I asked her because I didn't want to cross any lines.

I leaned closer and closer to her and to my surprise she was doing the same. I was pleasantly surprised when her lips met mine. Her lips were so soft and tender.

She didn't pull away either so I started to kiss her. Then she kissed me back. We broke apart after a few seconds.

I was surprised to see two very familiar vampires watching us...her parents.

Oh hell.

Please Review


	11. In Trouble

**Chapter 11: In Trouble**

**Jacob's POV**

I honestly didn't know which vampire I was more scared of right now. Edward, who was about ready to kill me right now. I didn't need to read _his _mind to know that's what he was thinking. Or Bella, who looked really frightening right now. Maybe I'd say Bella.

My thoughts were interrupted when Nessie suddenly pressed her lips against mine. A clear sign that she thought our kiss ended too soon.

I got lost in the moment, completely forgetting who was watching us. I kissed her back. I cradled her head in my hand as we got deeper and deeper into our kiss.

She was the one who broke away this time. She blushed a scarlet red and her heartbeat nearly tripled in speed.

"Jake, I uh, have to go now, but we'll see each other again, right?"

"Of course" I didn't hesitate to say.

"Oh, okay, well here is my number"

She got out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled her number on it. She pressed the paper in my hands and I quickly put it in my pocket before I could accidentally lose it.

"Well bye Jacob" she blushed for some reason and then left.

"Bye Nessie"

I watched as she walked off before disappearing in the distance.

"Jacob just what exactly were you doing kissing **MY **daughter?!"

Oh hell. I had completely forgotten that her parents had been watching us the whole time. Edward had been the one that just yelled.

"Jacob answer the question" Bella seethed in anger. "Just what exactly were you doing kissing Nessie!"

"I don't know. It just happened. Honestly" I attempted to defend myself but I didn't think that I was going to win this fight.

"What do you mean that it 'just happened' ?!" Edward shouted.

"Jacob she is way too young for you to be kissing her!" Edward shouted.

"She's 18 years-"

"First of all she is only 15 years old and second of all 18 is still way too young to kiss" Bella didn't shout but somehow she still scared me more then Edward did.

"Bella is right Jacob. Nessie is way too young to date you let alone kiss you-"

"Hold on" I said. "First of all she is physically and mentally 18 yeas old. She is at an age where she can date. Second of all you have no control over her or what she does. She has a father-"

"A lousy father that let her smoke since she was six!" Bella shouted. "and because of that she is now sick and dying therefore her 'father', if such a term can even be applied to him, is not exactly fit to parent her. He may have raised her but because of what he has done to **MY **daughter I will never respect what that man or see him as her father. I hate him. Actually 'hate' is not even a strong enough word to describe how I feel about that man"

"Look, I hate that man too. But, we like it or not he is her father and she only has to listen to his rules. If he allows her to date then no one can stop her and since you have no control over me either you can't stop me from seeing her and yes kissing her"

I could see that they were both upset but they really couldn't argue with my logic. Whether they liked it or not they could not control what Nessie did and they could not control mine.

I wished that they would have more trust in me though. They should know that I care about her more then I do my own life. I would give my life for her. I would never let anything or anyone hurt her. I would never hurt her. I would never push her into anything she wasn't ready to do either. Her needs will always go before mine.

"I guess-" Bella sighed. "I guess if she is going to date anyone I'd rather it be you that she dates then some other guy that I've never known. Jacob, just take care of her and don't let anything happen to her"

"I won't"

"You had better not hurt her" Edward warned.

"I would never hurt her" I said honestly. "What were you two doing here anyway?" I asked.

"We had wanted to see our daughter. So we tracked her here. We were surprised when we came across your scent but it never occurred to us that you would be with her" Bella explained.

"Jacob you will protect her always, right?" Bella asked.

"I will" I said. "Even if I have to protect her from herself. The amount of times she endangered herself when she was younger really scares me"

By now we had stopped walking.

"What are you talking about Jacob? Explain. Now" Bella ordered.

So I went on to explain the lion incident, the polar bear incident, the rhino incident, the circus elephant incident, and the incident with Tilikum the killer whale.

"Nessie did all of those things?!" Bella said in absolute horror.

"Yes. Yes she did" I said.

"Wait, did you say Tilikum?" Edward asked me.

"Yes. Why?"

"Was this in Orlando, Florida?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?" I asked wondering where he was going with this.

"Jacob that whale has killed three people. Drowned them to be exact"

I suddenly got really dizzy and then I actually fainted.

**Please Review**


	12. Sick and Dying

**Chapter 12: Sick and Dying**

**Nessie's POV**

I was on my way home when I suddenly broke down and cried. When I was with Jacob I could pretend that everything in my life was normal. That I was normal. The truth of the matter is that nothing was normal. I was sick and dying. There was nothing in the world that can change that. To be brutally reminded of that fact was astonishingly painful. It was painful, sad, but most of all it was scary. I didn't know what to expect or even what death would be like. That thought terrified me to no end. I mean really scared me.

The more I thought of Jacob the more I realized that having a relationship with was impossible. Wouldn't it be selfish of me to put him through this kind of pain. He should be with a girl who is healthy. He deserved so much better then what I could possibly give him right now. He certainly deserved better then me. All I would do was cause him needless pain and suffering.

Once I was finally calm enough and clear headed enough I was able to resume driving home.

A few tears still escaped my eyes as I drove but I knew that I would be able to make the drive home safely. It wasn't that long of a drive. When I got home I would cry again.

My dad wasn't home when I got home. I assumed that he was still at work.

I went up to my room and laid down on my bed. Then I cried. I wanted to deny with all my heart that this was happening to me. I wanted to believe that this was all a crazy dream and not reality. I felt like I was living my own personal nightmare. A living, hellish nightmare. I couldn't think of a better way to describe the way that I felt, the emotions that I was experiencing.

Daisy jumped on my bed and curled up right next to me. Sometimes I swore that she could sense exactly what I was feeling. Dogs truly are amazing creatures.

I hugged her and I just cried. She didn't seem to mind either. On occasion she would even lick my face. That got me to smile and giggle for a little while.

I started to think about Jacob and I smiled. He seemed like such a sweet and kind guy. The kind of guy that I would want to date if I were healthy.

I sighed. The more that I thought about it the more I felt that it was the right thing to do. Let him go. Kissing him had been a huge mistake. I should have never kissed Jacob. I should have never let him on like that. That was selfish on my part.

Shit. I just remembered that I gave him my number! What the hell was I going to do now?! How was I going to tell him that I changed my mind? That I wasn't good enough for him?

My head was beginning to hurt. So I just closed my eyes to help myself relax.

I was certain that I fell asleep because when I opened my eyes again it was two hours later and it didn't seem like any time had passed at all.

My dad still wasn't back yet. I tried to call him but he wouldn't answer his phone.

For dinner I decided to order a pizza. I ate at least half of the slices myself because I was extremely hungry for some reason.

I watched some movies after that and got really sleepy by around 8pm. So I decided to call it a night already. Even though it was still early.

I called my dad one more time to see where the hell he was at but he never answered. Where was my dad? It kind of hurt that he wasn't here for me right now. I really needed him.

As soon as I climbed in bed I was out like a lightbulb. I woke up when I heard an odd noise in my room. The first thing that I noticed was that my window was open. I knew for a fact that it had been closed when I went to sleep.

I screamed louder then I ever had in my life when I realized that I was not alone in the room. Two pairs of golden eyes were staring at them. I could also see the outline of their bodies but that was it. That was all that I could see.

I suddenly felt as if all the oxygen had been sucked out of me and I could not breathe. My lungs burned from the lack of oxygen but no matter how hard I tried I could not draw in the necessary oxygen that my lungs needed.

I felt like I was drowning. I simply could not breathe. I started to cough. I coughed like I never had before. I coughed up blood and it was more then just a few specks this time. It was a lot.

I ran around the house looking for my dad so that he could call for help. He was still not home.

The lack of oxygen suddenly became to much for me and I collapsed. I could not breathe. I could not move. This was it. I was going to die.

**Sorry this is kind of short but I'm tired now because of the day that I've had. A few days ago I got really badly sunburned at SeaWorld (8 sunburns total). Well today I woke up and three of them were completely covered in blisters and that has never happened to me before. I've never even gotten a single blister in my life. So that had me really worried. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	13. The Hospital

**Chapter 13: Hospital**

**Nessie's POV**

I could feel my lungs running out of the oxygen that my body so desperately needed. Every attempt to draw in oxygen ended in failure. It was as if something was blocking the path of the oxygen to my lungs.

I could feel my body getting weaker and weaker. I was going to die this was it.

Then darkness overcame me.

I heard a beeping noise but I had no idea what it was at first . I opened my eyes and was blinded by a bright light.

I also noticed that there was some sort of contraption on my fave. I attempted to rid myself of the thing only to be stopped by ice cold hands.

"Oh no you don't!" Carlisle said in a stern voice.

I looked around and saw that it was just him and I. We were completely alone. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You were found unconscious from lack of oxygen. I'm afraid that your lungs are in worse shape then I originally thought" Carlisle informed me. The news scared me. Was I going to die soon? Or right now?

"Nessie it's okay. You'll be ok-"

"Okay? How do you know that I will he okay? I have cancer and there is a good chance that I will die and you just told me that my lungs are even worse then what you thought! How is anything okay?! Nothing is okay..." I started to cry by the end.

I was shocked when cold arms embraced me. Carlisle's embrace was oddly comforting and soothing. He just held onto me as I cried. He helped me just let it out.

"Nessie I can't tell you how this is all going to end but I do know this I am going to help you as much as humanely possible. I' going to do all that I can do for you medically. You just have to be willing to fight"

"I want to but I'm scared" I admitted. I was terrified.

"Scared of what?" he asked me. "You don't have anything to be scared of"

"Don't have anything to be scared of?" I repeated. "Maybe you don't understand but I'm scared of dying. Just knowing that I could die so easily from this scares me. I'm scared that I won't survive. I'm scared of what dying will feel like. I want to live but I'm scared that I won't. Haven't you ever been scared of death?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Nessie you're right. I don't understand because I've never been in your situation and you have every right to feel that way. I just want you to know I'm here for you Nessie. If you ever need to talk to someone just know that I will listen"

I smiled. "Thank you Carlisle. Really"

"It's nothing Nessie. I just want to help you that's all" he said.

"So what now? I asked him. "I mean what am I going to do now since my lungs are worse then what you thought?"

He sighed. "Well for now Nessie I think it's best that you remain on an oxygen tank. Your lungs started to fill up with water and we had to drain it. Your lungs aren't functioning well on their own and I think an oxygen tank will help prevent another episode like that again"

"Okay" I said.

"I'm also going to start your treatment even sooner then planned. I was going to discuss this with you and your father but for some reason I can't find him anywhere. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

I shook my head no. This was weird for my father to be gone so long without letting anyone know what was going on. "Haven't seen him almost all day"

Carlisle looked furious now. It kind of scared me .

"Carlisle are you okay?" I asked him.

"No I am not okay. Your father knows that you are sick and should be under constant supervision in case of emergencies like this and yet he leaves you for hours. It makes me angry"

"Carlisle maybe we should talk about something else so you're not so angry" I suggested.

"Actually there is something that I wanted to talk to you about. Your blatant lack of regard for your own safety" he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Jacob told us about the lions, the polar bears, the rhino, the elephant, and the killer whale incidents and I have to say that your lack of self preservation instincts is very alarming"

I sighed heavily.

**Please Review**


	14. Worries and Explanations

**Chapter 14: Worries and Explanations**

**Nessie's POV**

Carlisle looked at me. Waiting for an explanation for my past incidents.

"Nessie I'm waiting for an explanation. Can you tell me what possessed you to do such craziness. Or is stupidity the better word?" he asked me.

I just shrugged my shoulders in response.

"I don't what it was really. I've always had a fascination with large animals. Something about them always drew me in. So when I saw one I just couldn't help myself. I had to pet them. So I would sneak away from my dad, which was always extremely easy, then I would sneak past security and get into the habitats and get close enough to pet them. It was exhilarating in a way. I first did it when I was 8-years-old at the lion exhibit as a zoo. I just, I don't know how to explain why I did those things" I explained to him.

Carlisle just shook his head in clear disapproval.

"Nessie I have no words that will accurately describe how concerned I am about you" Carlisle said.

"Um it's not like I do it anymore. Besides why do you care so much? I'm just another patient to you"

"Nessie you are not 'just another patient' to me. Right now it's hard to explain why but I do care about you a lot. I promise I will explain one day but not today"

Carlisle was one very confusing man. That's for sure.

"Anyway you have some guests here"

I briefly wondered who they were until Bella and Jacob came in.

I was shocked. Why would they come visit me? They didn't even know me that well. Especially Bella.

"Oh my goodness Nessie are you okay? What happened?" Bella asked me. The concern written all over her face.

"I'd like to know that too Nessie. What is wrong with you?"

Jacob asked me.

"Well I don't know if you two know but I have lung and throat cancer. My lungs filled up with water for some reason and that's why I'm here now"

Bella didn't say a word. She just decided to hug me. I found myself in a really awkward position. I didn't know what to do or how to respond. But eventually I hugged her back. Her embrace, although freezing cold to the touch, was oddly comforting and warm. I felt a strange connection to this woman. Something that I could not explain.

"Oh Nessie" she murmured.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked her and Jake. "I mean, no offence, but we really don't know each other that well"

"Nessie" Bella began. "It's hard to explain but we care about your more then you can possibly imagine"

I just smiled. They really were an odd bunch of people.

"Edward is even coming in a little while" Bella said.

"Why? I mean, like I said, we don't know each other that well"

"Well then let's fix that problem" Bella said. "Like tell me something about yourself"

"Well I used to be on the school's swimming team. I'm an excellent swimmer although I don't think that matters anymore. Probably can't even swim at all anymore with this tank. Oh and I love reading! Right now I feel like Hazel Grace Lancaster with this tank I now have to take everywhere with me since breathing on my own is dangerous"

"Wait. Hazel who?" Jacob was the one to ask me.

"Hazel Grace Lancaster. The Fault In Our Stars. I'm guessing you've never read the book or seen the movie"

"Nope"' Bella answered.

"It's always been one of my favorite books. She was sick with lung cancer just like me. Also, like me now, she needed to carry an oxygen tank with her at all times. She just couldn't breathe on her own"

I jumped when Jacob placed his warm hand on mine. "Nessie I just want you to know that you're still beautiful no matter what. I mean on the inside as well as the outside"

I sighed. "Jacob I don't think that you should waste your time with me"

"What are you talking about Nessie?" he asked me.

"I've decided that I'm not worth the drama. Go find yourself a normal healthy girl. You deserve someone better then me"

"Better then you?" Jacob shook his head in disbelief. "Nessie you're the girl that I want to date. I've already made up my mind-"

"But I'm sick. Jacob I'm a grenade. One day I'm going to blow up and obliterate everything in my path. The less people I hurt the better"

"I don't care Nessie. I don't care if you're sick or not. What I do care about is you. I want to date you, keeping getting to know you, and when you need me I want to be by your side"

This boy was stubborn that was for sure. I had to admit that I liked it.

"Okay Jacob if you're sure" I said.

"Completely sure" Jacob answered.

It went quiet for a few minutes before Bella broke that silence.

"Nessie I want to ask you something. This may sound strange but please listen to me. I want you to hold my hand and think about your entire life for me"

"What?" I said with raised eyebrows.

"Just do it for me, please?" she begged. "Just hold my hand and think about your whole life from as far back as you can remember until now"

"Okay" I didn't know why I was agreeing to the odd request but I did.

Jacob then also insisted that I hold his too.

I concentrated as hard as I could and thought back to the day that I was adopted. I went through everything. My adoption, early memories with my dad, my first cigarette, first day of schools, vacations, birthdays, graduations, every single incident with large animals, holidays, when I got Daisy, my college acceptance letters, my diagnosis. I relieved it all and every single emotion that came with those memories.

**Please Review**


	15. Memories

**Chapter 15 Memories**

**Bella's POV**

I wanted to cry as I stared at my daughter. Lying in bed. Sick. Dependent on a machine for oxygen. It hurt to see her like this. It also hurt that she had no idea who I was. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs that I was her mother. That I carried her. That I gave birth to her. That I loved her so much.

After so many years of searching for her I had finally found her but she had no idea who I was! Bearing this secret broke my heart.

Then an idea came to me. It was crazy and I wasn't sure if it would work since she hadn't done this in 15 years. But I had to give it a try. I had to know what her life was like. I needed to see her memories.

"Nessie I want to ask you something. This may sound strange but please listen to me. I want you to hold my hand and think about your entire life for me"

"What?" she said, the confusion evident on her face.

"Just do it for me, please?" I begged hoping that she would agree to my plea. I wanted so badly to know what her life had turned out to be like.

"Okay" she finally said.

Then Jacob decided to that he wanted to see her memories.

I hoped with all of my heart and soul that this would work.

Once we were holding her hands she closed her eyes and concentrated hard.

The first memory I saw was of the day that she got adopted. She was the exact same age physically as she was the day she disappeared without a trace, so obviously not a lot of time had passed.

Then there were a lot of early memories of her and her dad. Him reading to her. Him making her laugh. Him taking her out for ice cream. Him taking her to the park, the movies, swimming. Memories of him hugging her and kissing her goodnight. He made her happy when she was sad. He defended her from bullies. Those two had formed a very strong father-daughter bond.

The next memory made me extremely angry the second I realized what was happening. She was about six years old in this memory. She walked outside to the backyard and caught her father smoking. She asked him what it was and his response was to give her one and tell her how to use it. He even showed her how to light it!

I had to calm myself down so that I wouldn't accidentally crush the bones in my daughter's hand into a million little pieces. This had been the moment that started it all. The moment that would eventually lead to her getting sick. I will never understand how a father that claims to love his daughter so much would not only let, but _encourage _a six year old to smoke!

The next memories that came to me were more soothing. First days of school. Birthday parties. Graduations. Holidays. It was clear how much Nessie loved spending Christmas with her family. She had a close bond with all of them. It hurt. Every year on Christmas the pain of losing her seemed to multiply itself. For so many years I had longed to have another Christmas with my daughter. Here she was, on every Christmas, having a great time making memories with another family.

Her graduations were also heartbreaking to witness. I should have been there to witness every single milestone in her young life. I should have been there with her helping her make those memories, not someone else. Not another family.

The next memory I saw would have killed me of a heart attack had it been possible. It was sneaking into a lion zoo exhibit. She was able to pet the lions before anyone had even noticed that she was in there. Next memory she was doing the same thing but with polar bears. Then there was a rhino. Then an elephant lifting her in the air. Then in another memory she had somehow snuck into a tank at SeaWorld. A tank where the killer whales. I nearly died again when I saw the memory of her riding him and him taking her under the water.

I really wish that I could un-see those memories of her with animals. It was a miracle that I didn't die again after witnessing my daughter's blatant lack of self preservation instincts.

Then I was filled with anger again. Why hadn't her father been watching her better?! If she had been with us we would have made sure that she never, not once, did something so incredibly dangerous. Knowing she could have easily gotten killed five times during the course of her life scared the hell out of me.

Her next memories soothed me a little. Memories of her getting a dog and then getting college acceptance letters. Then her diagnosis.

Then her memories abruptly ended.

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

After a moment of silence she asked me "Did you get what you wanted?" The confusion was still evident on her face but she didn't say anything.

"Yes, yes I did" I smiled. I got exactly what I wanted.

I heard the door open and another heartbeat enter the room.

"Dad!" Nessie shouted happily.

Immediately the room was filled with the most delicious intoxicating scent that I had ever come across in all of my life.

The scent took over my mind and occupied my thoughts. It made my throat burn and ache more then it ever had before. Never had a human's blood appealed to me so much before. I was the heroin addict and he was the heroin.

I had to have his blood. I needed to have his blood. I needed it right now.

**Please Review**


	16. Bloodlust

**Chapter 16: Bloodlust**

**Bella's POV**

The scent took over my mind and occupied my thoughts. It made my throat burn and ache more then it ever had before. Never had a human's blood appealed to me so much before. I was the heroin addict and he was the heroin.

I had to have his blood. I needed to have his blood. I needed it right now. Every muscle in my body prepared to spring into action. Killing him would be easy enough. But I had to savor his blood somehow. I had to make it last so that I would enjoy the taste of his blood that much longer.

Just as I was about to attack two pairs of arms grabbed me and held me back. I growled angrily at whoever it was that was keeping me from my food.

"We have to get her out of here now" In the back of my mind I registered Carlisle's voice.

"Okay" this time it was Jacob that answered.

I tried to fight against my two captors but I was no match for the both of them.

"I'm sorry Nessie you're going to have to excuse us for a moment. Bella is not feeling well at the moment"

I could barely register what they were saying as all my mind was focused on was the blood. The smell of that delicious blood that called to me so much.

I imagined how the blood would feel and taste as it passed my lips, saturated my taste bloods, and flowed down my aching throat. Just imagining how that blood would taste made me crave it all the more. I had to have it and these two were stopping me!

"Jacob get her as far away from here as possible. Now" I heard Carlisle tell him. I could feel my anger and frustration slowly building with these two. They were keeping me from my food!

"I will" Jacob answered.

Once were outside and the scent was not as strong my mind began to clear. But every single time that I remembered just how delicious the scent smelled the burning flared up in my throat again. I had to have his blood!

When I tried to go back Jacob grabbed me.

"Bella, listen, you can't do it" Jacob begged.

"Why not?!" I demanded.

"Because he is a human and-"

"What is going on here?!" I would recognize that voice anywhere. Even in my thirst driven state of mind. It was my husband Edward. What was he doing here?!

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked him as if he could read my mind.

"Alice told me that I needed to be here. She wasn't sure why but that it was important. Now, I will repeat my question. What is going on here?! Why are you grabbing my wife like that?!"

"Because she-"

"Let her go Jacob" Edward threatened.

I listened to them bickering for awhile. Jacob and Edward never really did get over their rivalry and sometimes I think they purposely looked for reasons to fight. All I knew was that it was enough to distract me from my bloodlust...for now anyway.

A few seconds later I saw that man walk out of the hospital and the bloodlust took over again. I was not going to stop until I had that blood!

I managed to break free from Jacob. All it took was three easy steps to get to the man but before I could get him someone stopped me yet again!

"Bella don't" Edward said.

"Why not? His blood. It smells so good. I have to have it Edward I just have to have it. No blood has ever appealed to me the way his has" Edward suddenly got very tense. Couldn't he see how much I wanted the blood?! How much I needed it?!

"Bella I know what you're going through. Believe me I do. But you can't hurt-"

"Why-"

"Because you are not a killer Bella. More then that he is Nessie's father. She loves him so much. Even though I want to kill him, we all do, simply for what he did we can't. Think about this if you kill him she will never forgive you and she will never want anything to do with you. She will hate you. Is two minutes of pleasure worth it?"

Please Review


	17. Lonely

**Chapter 17: Lonely**

**Nessie's POV**

I felt so helpless. So useless to the outside world. All I could do was lay there on that bed breathing through the machine that I was now forced to use.

I didn't see any hope or any future for me anymore. I was sick and I was going to die. Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? I didn't want to die. I wanted to live. I wanted to go to one of the ivy league schools that had accepted me. I dreamed of getting a degree in science and becoming a scientist.

Now here I am. Sick and dying from a habit that I had always believed was completely harmless.

It was true that I had always thought smoking causing cancer and other illnesses was just a myth. Surely they were just overexxagerating, right? Surely inhaling something couldn't be that dangerous, right? Surely my father would have never allowed me to start smoking when I was six years old if it was that dangerous, right?

These are all things that I used to tell myself. That's how I convinced myself that it was all nothing but one myth.

I also felt really alone. I was here all by myself. I knew that my father could not be with me 24/7 because he had to work. He did what he could. That didn't stop the feelings of loneliness though. When you're here all day with no one to talk to it gets depressing. I start to think about my illness and death a lot more.

One day I woke up to the feeling of a very warm hand touching and caressing my own hand gently. I smiled.

When I opened my eyes I saw that it was Jacob. I hadn't seen him in a few days and I thought for sure that he had given up on me. It would have been the smart thing to do. I would have understood.

"Jacob what are you doing?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep still.

"Visiting you. Is that okay?"

"Why are you even bothering with me Jacob? I'm not worth it"

"Nessie don't ever say that again! Of course you are worth it! You are a wonderful girl and I like you. I want to be with you no matter what"

"But why Jacob? I'm terminally ill. Why would you want someone who is sick and is going to die? I don't want to hurt you. Like I said I'm a grenade and one day I'm going to just obliterate everything in my path. The less people I hurt in the end the better"

"Nessie I don't care about that. I want to be with you. Nothing you say or do is going to change my mind. So get used to the idea. You're stuck with me" he smiled triumphantly.

"Okay. I will admit that I love your company. Especially right now. I get so lonely here"

"Oh Nessie I'm so sorry. I would have come by to visit every single day but I have been so busy-"

"Jacob it's okay" I laughed. "I understand. I'm just glad that you're here right now"

"You're not mad?" he seemed genuinely worried that I would be mad at him. It was kind of cute and funny.

"No I'm not mad. Why would I be?"

"No reason I guess. Hey Nessie when are they supposed to let you go?" he asked me.

"Thursday" I sighed. It had already been two days since I came here and I wanted nothing more then to leave already.

Jacob got a devious smile on his face that made me wonder what was on his mind.

"Nessie what do you say to me springing you out of here for the evening? I can have you back before anyone even notices you're missing"

"What about Carlisle?"

"His shift doesn't start until later. He won't even know you're gone"

"Okay, let's do it" I smiled deviously.

**Please Review**


	18. Date

**Chapter 18: Date**

**Nessie's POV**

I let Jacob lead the way as we snuck out of the hospital. It was a good thing that I was already connected to the portable breathing oxygen tank. If not leaving may not have been possible.

I sighed. Every time I remembered that my lungs now sucked so badly at being lungs that I had to use an oxygen tank all the time I felt a wave of depression hit me. I tried not to let it get me down though. Not tonight at least.

Jacob grabbed my hand as if he could sense my distress unconsciously. I smiled and blushed. He truly was something special this guy.

By what I considered to be sheer luck we managed to sneak past all of the doctors, nurses, and even security. This almost seemed too good to be true. I breathed a huge sigh of relief when we finally made it outside.

Then I laughed hysterically.

"I can't believe that we actually did that" I barely managed to say between fits of laughter.

"Well we did Nessie. So now that we're out, what do you want to do?" he asks me.

"For now why don't we just go get something to eat. Like pizza! Yes pizza sounds so good right now. I'm so sick and tired of that yucky hospital food"

"Okay Nessie, pizza it is. Let's go" he said.

Less then 15 minutes with Jacob and I was already smiling. Something about this boy just made me happy when he was around. I wasn't sure if it was his stubbornness to be with me even though we didn't know each other that well. Or if it was his personality. He was like my own personal sun. A sun that was shining through the dark clouds that was my life right now. He came along just when I needed him most.

"So what gave you this idea to spring me out of the hospital exactly? Not that I don't appreciate it or anything because I do. It's just that you can get in trouble for this" I asked him.

"and you would be worth all of the trouble that I might possibly get into if we're caught. I could tell that you were unhappy being there so I just wanted to make you happy. I would be willing to get arrested if it meant making you happy"

I laughed.

It felt so nice to finally be free from the hospital at least for now. I planned on making the most out of my evening out with Jacob. I really did.

We went out for pizza. I blushed when Jacob used his finger to wipe the little bit of sauce off of my lips.

"Nessie, do you know that you are even more beautiful when you blush?"

I nearly choked on the soda that I was drinking when he said that. Then I blushed even more much to my embarrassment.

"Um, you really think so?" I asked him. I honestly could not think of something better to say.

"Nessie, I know so. You're beautiful and smart. I mean, you really got into two Ivy league schools? Most people are lucky to just get into one. That is saying something big time"

"Yeah, but now I don't even know if I can go because I'm sick. Or if I can even afford it after the treatments. My dad could only pay for so much. I don't qualify for any scholarships either so I really have no idea what I'm going to do"

I didn't know what I was going to do. I thought I had a plan before I got ill. Now everything was all screwed up and I didn't know what I was going to do. Which really sucked because it was my dream to go and study and science. Science was always my favorite subject since I was little and I dreamed of becoming a scientist all of my life. How did things get so screwed up?

"So where do you want to go next Nessie? We still have a few hours before we have to head back to the hospital" he asked.

"Well we could go to the movies. Or we can go to the race track. We have a race track close by and there is racing tonight. I love horse racing"

"Okay Nessie, let's do both"

"Both?" I asked him.

"I think we have time for both so we should do both. Make the most out of the night" he said.

"Okay" I answered enthusiastically.

As soon as we got up he held my hand. That simple gesture was enough to make my heart jump and start beating faster. The smirk that appeared on his face made me think for a second that could hear my heart misbehaving but then I realized that was impossible.

"Nessie are you having a wonderful time so far? I know that I am but I just want to make sure that you are to" Jacob asked me sounding really worried. It was cute.

"Jacob don't worry about me. I'm having a great time. I like hanging out with you. I'm happy that I broke out of the hospital just to come be with you. It'll be worth all of the trouble that I'm sure I will get into if I'm caught and I have a feeling that I will be caught"

"Oh Nessie" he said.

"Oh Jacob" I teased.

Then he startled tickling me so much that I couldn't breathe through the laughter.

"Jacob, stop. My ribs are starting to hurt from so much laughter" By some miracle I managed to speak.

He laughed but he stopped.

When we got to the movies we bought two tickets to Hotel Transylvania 2. A movie that I had wanted to see for quite some time.

Even though we had just eaten less an hour ago we bought some snacks at the snack bar. He bought soda, popcorn, and candy.

I suddenly got the strange sensation in my lungs that I could not breathe. It scared me.

But then it seemed to go away as soon as the theater got dark and Jacob planted a kiss on my lips. Which left me breathless for a completely different reason.

**Please Review**


	19. The Beach

**Chapter 19: The Beach**

**Nessie's POV**

Jacob and I made out several times during the movie. Every single time that we did my heart beat faster. It felt like a helicopter was trying to fly out of my chest. To be honest I paid a lot more attention to Jacob then I did to the movie. I had a feeling that it was the same for him. At least I hoped that it was anyway.

"Nessie are you looking at me?" Jacob asked about halfway into the movie. I blushed a very bright shade of red. I had been admiring his six pack, chest, and arms. What can I say he is a beautiful specimen of a man!

"Umm, I, ugh, nnoooo. Ooofff ccourse nnot"

Great I had embarrass myself so bad that I had started stuttering. Just wonderful.

"I like it when you blush. It makes you look so beautiful. Even more beautiful then you normally do"

Okay forget stuttering. I have officially been rendered speechless. Jacob took the opportunity to steal a kiss from me.

Dear lord everything about this boy left me speechless. I couldn't form a coherent thought. I was basically immobilized.

"So Nessie what do you want to next?" he asked me.

"Um shouldn't we go back to the hospital now?"

"Nahh we still have time" he said with a grin that made me smile.

"Okay why don't we go to the beach?" I suggested.

"Okay Nessie let's do it. But what is there to do at the beach?"

"What kind of a question is that Jacob?! There's plenty of things to do at the beach! We can walk around for one. There's plenty of places to eat. There's horseback riding which is one of my favorite activities-"

I stopped when I got smacked in the face by reality again. I'm dependent on an oxygen machine now. Horseback riding would be impossible for me.

"Nessie are you okay?" Jacob asked me. The concern on his face was cute.

"I'm okay. I just remembered that I can't ride horses anymore and I love doing that" I lifted my oxygen tank for emphasis. Then I started to cry.

Jacob hugged me and used his thumb to wipe away my tears.

"It's okay Nessie. You'll be able to ride the horses again just wait and see" he said.

"I hope so" deep down I was not so sure.

"I know so Nessie. You will fight strong and you will win"

"Okay let's just go to the beach"

We found an ice cream shack at the beach right away when we got there. Jacob bought me a strawberry flavored one and himself a chocolate one.

We walked the beach for awhile. Every time I saw someone come by on a horse I felt a pang of sadness. With Jacob there it was impossible to stay sad though.

"So Nessie you like horses then?"

"Love is a more accurate description. I love all animals but large ones appeal to me the most. Remember my stories?"

His answering shudder told me that he did in fact remember.

"How can I forget your close encounters with lions, polar bears, rhinos, killer whales, and elephants? How can I forget the fact that you endangered yourself so many times when you were younger? How can I forget that if it weren't for your dad's smoking habits he would have kept a better eye on you and none of it would have happened in the first place?!"

Jacob was breathing heavily by the end of his rant. He was not happy. Not happy at all.

"Jacob it's okay. Nothing happened to me"

"Thank god your recklessness didn't get you killed. Just the mere thought of you being in danger like that scares me"

"I can see that"

Jacob and I sat down on the beach and then just laid out underneath the stars. We could not see very many because of the pollution but we still saw a few here and there. I was happy to just staring at the ocean. Listening to the water as it crashed against the rocks. The waves, the sounds, they were all soothing. A little too soothing. It was not long before I was rubbing my eyes. Then I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

I heard something faintly buzzing in the background. Probably my cellphone. I opened my eyes and immediately a bright light shined through and blinded me. Causing me to close my eyes instantly. Ed

I felt around for the phone and finally found it.

"Hello" I mumbled groggily into the phone.

"Jacob oh thank god wait-Nessie?!"

I opened my eyes and realized that it was not my phone that I had answered. It was Jacob's. It was Bella calling Jacob.

"Nessie what are you doing?! Where are you?! We've been looking for you all night and we've been worried sick! Wait why do you have Jacob's phone?!"

Oh shit! Please tell me we didn't?! I looked around and sure enough. It was morning. We had fallen asleep at the beach and slept there all night!

"Jacob's with me. We came to the beach last night. We slept together"

"Wait, you what?!" she yelled furiously.

Uh oh. Maybe I should've worded that differently. This was not good at all.

**Please Review**


	20. Weird

**Chapter 20: Weird**

**Nessie's POV**

To say that Carlisle was not happy when Jacob and I arrived back at the hospital would've been the understatement of the century. He was downright furious at the both of us. He gave us this thirty minute lecture about how dangerous that stunt we pulled was. Well dangerous for me anyway.

No matter how angry the young doctor was though I could not come to regret what we did. I was going crazy being cooped up in that hospital and I needed to get out.

Carlisle immediately checked me over to make sure that nothing had happened to me during the time of my escape. I told him that I was fine but he insisted on checking me over anyway.

Soon after that I was alone again. I laid in bed reflecting on everything that Jacob and I had done the night before. Our escape, our date, it was wonderful. Everything about our night was wonderful. Beautiful. Magical even. Okay maybe the 'magical' part sounded silly but I would give anything to have another night like that again. It was perfect in almost every single way.

My thoughts were interrupted when the most delicious scent I had ever come across wafted into my room. Courtesy of the fan that was blowing. It smelled so good that it caused my mouth to fill with saliva. At least that's what I thought it was.

My saliva was very strange. It's been that way since I was ten years old. It has a very weird taste. Metallic was probably the best way that I could describe it. I could also use it to heal wounds. I've healed more wounds then I could possibly count with it. Well, my own wounds anyway. I had never told anyone what my spit could do. Not even my own father.

I noticed it mainly when I smelled something very good. Like right now. Right now it filled my mouth. It caused me to drool even. I never drooled.

I couldn't stand it one second longer. I had to find the source of that delicious scent. So I got up carefully and quietly. I made sure not to bump or crash into anything. The only thing that made noise was the rolling sound of my oxygen tank. Even that noise I wish I could silence.

I followed the scent which led me across the floor. The smell only got stronger and stronger as I got closer to the source of the smell. It led me to a storage room. I opened it easily. This hospital really should lock it's stuff up better.

I was shocked to discover that it was only donated blood bags. It smelled so good though. So good. The smell was so strong that it was making me go weak in the knees. None of this made any sense though. Blood doesn't smell. Or does it? No blood doesn't smell. Blood doesn't have a delicious scent like this.

I had to have some.

No! I scolded myself internally. I can't drink blood! What scared me even more was the fact that drinking blood didn't gross me out at all like it would've done to a normal person. Maybe I'm just not a normal person.

I had to get out of there. I needed to get away from the smell. I couldn't drink it. If I did and people found out they'd think I'm nuts and lock me up in a mental hospital.

Why did it seem like every fiber of my being wanted the blood though? Maybe I was crazy. Yeah, that's it, I'm crazy. That would explain what I was doing right now. For I had just grabbed a bag and started to rip it open.

It tastes even better then it smelled. It tasted so good. It felt so good against my throat. I was halfway through my second bag when I heard the door open. I froze like a deer in headlights. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest as whoever it was walked closer and closer to where I was hidden.

**Please Review**


	21. Certifiably Insane

**Chapter 21: Certifiably Insane**

**Nessie's POV**

I was scared. Very scared because I was about to be discovered drinking blood. I was going to be sent to the mental hospital for sure. I just knew it!

My heart pounded faster and faster as whoever it was got closer to discovering me.

"Nessie?"

My head whipped around at the sound of Carlisle's voice.

He looked as shocked to see me as I was to see him. My hands clutched my blood bag in fear.

Carlisle looked at me from head to toe. Taking in my whole appearance. He was shocked but didn't seem disgusted by my blood drinking. Which was surprising.

"I, uh, I-"

"Nessie it's okay. I understand"

"Wait what?"

"Nessie I think it's time we talk"

"About what?" I asked fearfully.

"Don't worry Nessie. It's okay. You're okay"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I'm anything but okay these days. 100% the opposite of okay. That was certain.

At the same time his warming smile did ease my tension and make me feel more at ease.

"Don't worry Nessie everything is okay-"

"Why are you not questioning my sanity right now?" I was beginning to question his sanity that was for sure.

"Why would I question your sanity?" he asked.

"Um because you just found me drinking blood. That's why?"

"Well Nessie I can't say that I'm not surprised because I most certainly am. But you're not crazy. You're far from crazy. Don't ever say such things again"

"But I-"

"You were doing something that is completely normal and natural in my world"

"What're you talking about?"

"Nessie there's a lot of things we need to talk about and I think now is a good time to tell you the truth"

"I don't understand" Yes. That was the best way that I could put it.

"Nessie there's a reason you drink blood. I'm assuming this wasn't your first time, correct?"

"Yes" I gulped.

"Nessie come with me. We'll talk in my office right now"

I took a deep breath and followed him into his office with my breathing machine in tow. I still hadn't completely gotten used to the tubes in my nose but I knew that eventually I would.

I sat down as quickly and carefully as I could as Carlisle locked the door behind me.

"I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Renesmee there are things in this world that are almost impossible to explain. Most humans consider us mythical or supernatural but we're every bit as real as every other creature on this planet"

"What-"

"Nessie please let me finish before you ask questions"

"Okay" I was 100 percent confused alright.

"I'm sure you've noticed how my family and I are different then other people, right?"

I nodded my head. "Pale skin. Skin that is also ice cold and rock hard. The golden eyes. The god like beauty. Yes I've noticed that"

He chuckled. "God like beauty is definitely one way of putting it. Unfortunately that is just one way we lure in our prey"

"What?"

"Nessie I don't know how to say this in a way that doesn't sound insane so I'm just going to say it. We're vampires. My family and I are vampires"

I laughed. "I'm sorry Carlisle but I can't take you seriously right now"

"Nessie I'm serious"

"You really expect me to believe that you're all vampires" I laughed.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go"

"Nessie I'm serious please listen to me-"

"Goodbye Carlisle"

"Nessie I'm dead serious"

"If you're really serious then I'm sorry but I just can't believe you and I don't. So goodbye"

"Nes-"

I shut the door behind me. I suppressed the urge to laugh big time. Carlisle was definitely crazy. Crazier then my blood drinking ways perhaps. What did any of this have to do with me anyway? Nothing.

I didn't want to stay at the hospital another minute anyway so I left without telling anyone. My dad would understand my reasons when I explained to how Carlisle was just completely crazy.

I walked home as fast as I could. I pounded on the door as hard as I could.

My surprised looking father answered the door.

"Nessie what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the hospital"

"Dad I can't stay there another second. Carlisle is certifiably insane"

"I'm confused"

"He started going on and on about him and his family being vampires"

"What?" Dad was completely taken aback by this news.

"Exactly what you heard. I think he genuinely believes that he's a vampire" I laughed. "I couldn't stay there another second. I can't take him seriously after that dad"

"Here I am thinking he's a respectable man" dad muttered. "Vampire" he chuckled.

"I know"

Just then his phone started ringing. From the caller ID I could tell that it was just the hospital. Probably just calling to let them I know I was gone. Jesus did it really take them that long to figure out I was gone?

"I'll ignore them" dad said.

"Good" I replied. "I don't want them to know I'm here anyway"

What I found when I walked into my room surprised me to no end at all. Several packs of cigarettes were on my bed. What the hell?

I grabbed one of them and headed back to my dad. "What are these doing on my bed?"

"A little homecoming present I was going to give you when you came home a few days from now"

"Dad!" I yelled. "This is what caused my fucking cancer! What were you thinking?!"

I couldn't believe that I just cursed. I never cursed! But seriously what the hell was he thinking?!

"You really believe anything that man has told you now? After the crazy things he just told you? Come on. Just like old times. You and me together"

"No dad" I seethed.

"But don't you remember how much fun we used to have? Remember the competitions we used to have?"

"You mean that competitions that gave me cancer! I'd rather not remember them!"

My father had brought on a round of memories in that instant. We would have what we called smoking competitions once in a while. Whoever could smoke the most packs in one day would win a prize. Usually it was dinner and movie. I beat my dad every single time. The max I could smoke in one day was 30 packs. A number I used to be proud of until recently. My dad always had a handy stash around. We'd have these competitions every few weeks. It was a lot of fun.

Not anymore though. Not being able to breathe sucks. It totally sucks. Even if Carlisle was crazy somehow I knew I could trust his medical judgement about this. Something in my heart told me he was right.

"Nes-"

"Dad please stop. Look I don't care if you keep smoking or not but I don't want any part of it. Not anymore. So stop"

I even went and got all of the cigarette packs and gave them back to him. I refused to have those things anywhere near me.

I shut my door and locked it not wanting to hear another word from him.

I barely came out at all for the rest of the evening. At 10pm I went to sleep. The exhaustion from the day having finally caught up with me.

What seemed like seconds later something was shaking me awake. I was about to scream when an ice cold hand covered my mouth.

I looked up fearfully and saw that it was Edward that held me captive. Bella was there as well helping him by carrying my breathing machine.

"I'm sorry Nessie but Carlisle needs to finish talking to you. We need to talk to you and you have to listen"

I less then a second we were out of the house running at in impossibly fast speed. All I wanted to do was scream in fear.

**Please Review**


End file.
